fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel West
Rachel West is a maid that works in the Magic Council headquarters in Era. She is the daughter of Angelo and Valerie West, born after her mother's death due to the uniqueness of Valkyrie physiology (A Valkyrie is born after their mother dies). Filled with hatred towards Ishgar's army for the death of her parents, she joined Gigantomachy. She is member #5 of Gigantomachy, as she is able to get information by listening in on Magic Council meetings, however her information is sometimes fragmented, requiring the intervention of other members to get the rest of the truth. Appearance Rachel is incredibly pale. Contrasting her fair skin tone is her long, raven-colored hair. She has green eyes as well. She dresses in a black T-shirt and jeans with a belt around them. Over her shirt she wears a blue, jeans jacket that only goes down to her midriff. Despite having the biological appearance of a twenty-two year old woman, she's actually only ten, due to her Valkyrie genes causing her to age at an accelerated rate. Personality Rachel is very quiet and reserved. To her superiors in Era, she appears very tame, and fearful towards what they will do to her if she disobeys them. She appears as the perfect maid, always doing whatever she can to please her masters. However, this is all just a facade. She's actually a rather strong and independent young woman. She's unwilling to take insult from anyone in Gigantomachy, and it takes every fiber of her being not to kill every member of the Magic Council. Due to the deaths of her parents, and being on her own from birth, Rachel hates war and the idea of there being children in the world with no one to care for them. As such, it is her wish to create a world without wars to take the lives of the children's parents. History Rachel was born in Fiore, Ishgar after the death of her parents, Angelo and Valerie West. Due to the biology of Valkyries, Valerie was born from her deceased mother's corpse. She spent the next couple of years on her own, slowly gathering information on her heritage. Although she made peace with the fact that she wouldn't have been born without her mother's death, she still hated the concept of war due to it taking the life of her father as well. She was later approached by Vincent Alvaro, who offered her the chance to change the world, and she joined Gigantomachy. In order to gain more information, Rachel became the maid and servant of a member of the Magic Council, overhearing information which she then relayed back to Gigantomachy. Due to her Valkyrie physiology, Rachel aged at a rapid pace. Magic and Abilities Valkyrie Magic: Rachel is far more adept in the usage of Valkyrie Magic than her mother, due to having her entire life to master it, as opposed to just some of it. This allows her remove the energy of those she fights through blasting them with her magical energy. These blasts are black, but can also simply be used through physical contact. Rachel's magical prowess allows her to shape her attacks into various shapes. This magic doesn't harm her opponent exactly, instead removing stamina and vitality. Rachel can drain her opponents to levels that can knock them unconscious, put them in comas, and even cause death. The energy is then stored inside of Rachel's body for later use, either using it to increase her own stamina, or re-purpose it into certain spells. Her magic is ethereal, allowing her to send it through defenses to strike opposition, and even through multiple opponents with one blast. This magic doesn't affect energy that has already left the body however, differentiating it from Withering or Qui. This magic can affect Etherious, and even Personification Magic dolls. * Chariot of the Einherjar: Rachel creates a large sphere of her magical energy in her hand. She then throws it, and it travels through multiple opponents one after the other, locking onto the energy signatures of those around her. Rachel can still control who this spell attacks, and who it doesn't. This spell can wipe out a squadron of Rune Knights in one shot, weakening them enough as they pass through, and lose consciousness. * Soul Lance: Rachel gathers her magic on her arm, making it appear similarly to a gauntlet. She then makes a powerful throwing or punching motion with her arm, sending a powerful bolt of of her Valkyrie Magic through her target. This spell can be dodged, but at the same time, Rachel is capable of using this spell multiple times in rapid succession, making it difficult to avoid all the Soul Lances. Telepathy: Rachel has touch telepathy. She cannot read the minds of people at a distance, but if she makes contact with an individual, she can prove someone's mind from any distance, and can control whether or not it's a one-way or two-way conversation. She uses this skill to communicate with Vincent Alvaro over large distances, probe the minds of enemies to either gather intelligence (as she does with her master), and drive people to insanity. The latter method is achieved through constantly whispering into someone's mind, causing them to go insane simply because they think they're hearing voices. Rachel can also manipulate the voice of her Telepathy, so that she doesn't like herself in her target's mind. Sword Magic: Rachel is a master at this magic. This allows her to telepathically move any sword within her vicinity. Whether it be her's or not, any sword she can move. Rachel's ability to wield this magic is so advanced in fact, that it extends to other melee weapons commonly associated with the medieval era, such as maces, spears, and axes. The only weapons exempt from this are sentient blades, and those that nullify magic. Rachel's ability to wield swords normally makes this magic even more deadly in her hands. Heaven's Eye: This magic enhances Rachel's eyesight, allowing her to see incredibly far distances, and even see through solid objects. It increases her deadliness, as it greatly enhances the range of her arrows, and allows her to track her opposition no matter what. Requip: Rachel utilizes this magic to equip her armor and weapons. This allows her to store said item in a different dimension so that she doesn't need to carry them all the time. Valkyrie Physiology: As the daughter of a Valkyrie-human hybrid, Rachel has abilities akin to the race. Despite only being a hybrid, Rachel's Valkyrie features are just as prominent as if she were a full-blooded Valkyrie. Rachel also reached adulthood at an accelerated rate. She's physically twenty-two, but chronologically nine, but will continue to age at a normal pace from now on. Due to her heritage, when Valerie dies, she will give birth to a new Valkyrie. * Wings: Rachel possesses large (about the size of her body), angelic, black wings on her back. The feathers are incredibly sharp, able to easily cut through stone and steel, matching slashes from magical blades, and cleanly dismember an individual. Rachel's wings are incredibly dexterous and flexible, capable of being moved in front of her to act as a shield. She can even hold certain objects with them. Her wings are also strong enough to allow her to fly without any issue, and at incredibly high speeds with only a small amount of flapping. The feathers can discharged from her wings to act as a projectile, and can act as a shower of shrapnel. The wings, despite being completely organic, act as though they're made from metal. This makes them highly resistant to heat and cold-based attacks. Lastly, as Rachel's wings are made from her body, she can channel her magical energy through them. ** Immense Flying Speed: Rachel can fly at an immensely high level of speed. This speed makes it appear as though she's disappearing and reappearing. Rachel's speed in the air is so great that she rarely ever walks while combat, instead opting to float lightly above the ground. Her speed is great enough to keep up with that of other mages capable of moving at high speeds, such as High Speed or Lightning Magic users. Master Lance Specialist: Rachel, like her parents, is a master in the usage of spears and lances. She wields her lance expertly in combat, both in air and on the ground. Her increased range with the lance only increases her deadliness, preventing opposition from getting too close to her, while she still has an ample amount of space to strike her enemies. If one were to come into her possession, Rachel would be able to effectively wield two lances at the same time. * Gabriel Lance: Rachel sprints towards her opponent before jumping into the air, and flying at her opponent. Her lance is under her as she flies towards her target. She then impales her target on her lance, skewering them, and anyone else unlucky enough to be in the path of this incredibly fast and deadly attack. Even after being skewered, the force of the blow can be great enough to completely destroy her target's upper half (depending on where she strikes). The force form this maneuver is so great that it can easily punch a hole through a wall, giving out so the Rachel doesn't even need to slow down if she somehow misses. Master Swordsmanship: Rachel can wield her swords just as well as her lance. She has no problem wielding multiple swords at once, wielding a set of five swords to combat enemies with. She can masterfully wield two blades in her hands at once, as well as use her Sword Magic to assist in the wielding of the other three without even touching them. She specializes in a unique five sword style, which combines her Sword Magic with her natural skills to optimize her swordsmanship capabilities. Master Marksman: Rachel has excellent aim when it comes to using a bow, or even just throwing an object. She can accurately hit a moving target while flying at her top speeds, and when a very far distance away from her target. Her aim is greatly assisted by her Heaven's Eye. Immense Strength: Rachel has a high degree of physical strength, as Valkyries possess a muscular system stronger than a fully grown human male. She can easily break apart chains with pure brute strength, both of the magical and regular variety. A punch from her is strong enough to kill a normal man in one hit. She can also put her opponents in a vice grip so that they will be unable to escape her magic. On top of this, as Rachel also possesses human DNA, Rachel's body is still just as flexible as a normal human woman, possessing both immense strength and great acrobatic skills, putting her above that of a pure Valkyrie in simply physical abilities. Out of the members of Gigantomachy, Rachel's physical strength ranks third, with her also being the physically strongest woman in the organization. Immense Durability: Rachel can take quite the beating. Her body can withstand a wide multitude of punishment, including severe beatings from her master, and being trapped in a seal that bombarded her with Lightning Magic. Even when suffering from a great deal of blood loss, Rachel is still capable of fighting on, almost ignoring injuries, and fighting on until she's won, fallen unconscious, or is dead. Enhanced Speed: While Rachel's speed generally relies in her flying abilities, she is still fairly fast on her feet and possesses astounding reflexes. She's able to react to a sneak attack aimed at her master, blocking it before it has the chance to harm anyone, and has no problems reacting to the movements of those physically faster than her, processing their movement and trajectory in order to counterattack. Immense Magic Power: Rachel is incredibly powerful. She's both a member of the Stellar Beasts, and the Giant of Minstrel for Gigantomachy. With the former being Minstrel's variation of the Ten Wizard Saints, and the latter being a position given to only the strongest branch member in each country in Ishgar. Rachel's so strong in fact that her aura automatically causes people in close proximity to her to feel fatigued due to her magic. When exerting her magical energy, Rachel's aura is colored black. Equipment Valkyrie Armor: This is a rare armor made from an unknown holy metal. It is mostly marble white, but with several gold lines appearing all over the design, generally on the edges. This armor is sturdy enough block sword strikes from Adamantine blades, and block magical blows entirely. On top of that, this armor regenerates through absorbing ambient eternano in the air when damaged, similarly to a human refilling their magic container. Valkyrie and Angel Lance: These are the lances used by Rachel's mother and father. They are made from the same material as Rachel's Valkyrie Armor, giving it an equal amount of strength and durability, as well as the same properties. The lances' piercing power allows them to pierce through Adamantine, and even sturdier materials. The lances can also channel Rachel's magical energy through them, allowing her to use her Valkyrie Magic and Telepathy through touching her opponents with them. Holy Bow: This bow is made from Yggdrasil wood, a rare magical white wood, primarily produced by the magic Yggdrasil. This wood never rots, and actually resists fire. The wood itself is stronger than steel. The string on the other hand, uses a completely different material. It's lightweight, and very easy to pull back, while at the same time, increasing the velocity of the fired arrow. This string also creates arrows of light whenever fired, so Rachel does not need to carry arrows with her to use as ammo. These Light Arrows are incredibly fast and sharp. They rival the Ultimate Impact Arrows of Jacqueline Darner in power, and the Light Beams of Vega in speed. Valhalla Set: A set of five swords that Rachel generally uses in conjunction with her Sword Magic. Each one is identical, being similar in shape to a wide broadsword. These swords are made from Black Steel, giving them the same properties of the dense metal, and rivaling, or even surpassing Adamantine in strength. They also provide Rachel with an effective weapon for striking individuals who can become intangible, as Black Steel bypasses these defenses, and save energy so she doesn't have to use her magic. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Telepath Category:Eye Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordswoman Category:Archer